bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Fishing
Fishing, fishing, fishing! Looking for a way to earn a little extra energy or perhaps a little extra gold? Look no further than fishing! You'll want to talk to Steve in The Mysterious Forest north of The Commons to get started. In addition to the aforementioned gold and energy, you can also fish up unique customization Items. You do not get experience as a reward for fishing. The fishing spots are located in the following areas: *The Mysterious Forest, Southwest of the Entrance (Steve the Fisherman teaches you here) *The Commons, East of the Sawmill *The Windy Crest, East of the Painter between Field 1 and Field 2 *The Narrow Sea, Cove to the West of the Dock *Upper Evergreen Forest, South of Field 1 (Must complete 2nd puzzle of Field 1 to access) *Lower Evergreen Forest, North of Field 1 (Must complete 2nd puzzle of Field 1 to access) *The Deep Swamp, Northeast of Field 1 (Must complete "Logs for Luongo" quest to access) *The Terrifying Traverse, South of Field 2 (Must complete 3rd puzzle of Field 2 to access) *The Sickened Stream, West of Field 4 (Must complete 3rd puzzle of Field 3 to access) *Feeshi Island, West of Field 1 (Must complete 1st Puzzle of Field 1 to access) *The Molten Core, West of Field 2 (Must complete 2nd Puzzle of Field 2 & buy Lava Rod to access) *The Murky Depths, South of the Entrance *Amicus Isle, fishing holes surround the entire isle. You get up to a 25% bonus chance to double your catch. *The Idyllic Isles South of Field 1, North of Field 2 Fishing Poles ''Note: You cannot use the Fishing Hole in the Molten Core without the Lava Fishing Pole.'' Bait There are two types of bait, one has a higher return rate for gold, the other for energy. Higher quality baits yield better results when fishing. It is recommended to always fish with your best bait possible. Name Level Required Cost per 10 }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Bait Loss You consume one bait per cast. If you click too early, before a fish is on the line, you will lose your bait and cast. If you wait too long or fall asleep, you will lose the bait and the cast. Trinkets Fishable Items Fish When fish are caught, they return Energy . Name Required Bait Energy Value |desc=Cheap Bait}} |desc=Cheap Bait; Average Bait}} |desc=Cheap Bait; Good Bait}} |desc=Average Bait; Great Bait}} |desc=Cheap Bait; Average Bait; Good Bait}} |desc=Good Bait; Great Bait}} |desc=Average Bait; Great Bait}} |desc=Average Bait, Good Bait}} |desc=Good Bait}} |desc=Great Fish Bait}} |desc=Amazing Fish Bait}} |desc=Amazing Fish Bait}} Lava Fishing Zone Name Required Bait Energy Value |desc=Scorched Fish Bait}} |desc=Scorched Fish Bait}} |desc=Scorched Fish Bait}} Treasure When you fish up Treasure, you are rewarded with Gold . Name Required Bait Gold Value |desc=Cheap Bait}} |desc=Cheap Bait; Average Bait}} |desc=Cheap Bait; Average Bait; Good Bait}} |desc=Cheap Bait; Average Bait; Good Bait}} |desc=Good Bait; Great Bait}} |desc=Average Bait; Good Bait}} |desc=Great Valuables Bait}} |desc=Good Bait; Great Bait}} |desc=Great Valuables Bait}} |desc=Amazing Valuables Bait}} Lava Fishing Zone: Name Required Bait Gold Value |desc=Scorched Bait}} |desc=Scorched Bait}} |desc=Scorched Bait}} |desc=Scorched Bait}} Junk Junk items are random and provide zero gold or energy rewards. You consume one bait when you fish up Junk. Name Lava Fishing Zone: Name Quest Items Certain Quests require you to fish up various items for completion. These are found at any fishing spot when the Quest is active. (Note: None of these Quest Items can be fished up in the lava fishing spots in The Molten Core.) Item Quest Gear Gear items are extremely rare. You will need to use your best bait and it could take hundreds of casts to retrieve one item. Name Description Fishing Location The Mysterious Forest}} Decoration Items Decorations are extremely rare. You will need to use your best bait and it could take hundreds of casts to retrieve one item. Name Description Fishing Location Possible Future Fishing Items Images found on the server that haven't been seen in game yet. Name Achievements Fishing for Energy Fishing for Gold Fishing for Junk Casting the Fishing-Line Category:Fishing